the_german_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
The German Empire Wiki
Breif History (Before 1919) The war was looking grim for the Cenetral powers from 1914-1916 untill the German-Empire took france by force, they cut off all the main British supply lines and the french army surrendered in the mist of it all. They took Belgium in 1917 and Most of Poland. In 1917 July 1st they took 25% of Russia, Russia also surrendered but didn't give up its state. in 1918 The German Empire began to send landing ships to Southern Ireland near Lemerick, they captured Southern Ireland but North Ireland surrendered and asked to be its own country and was granted it's independence. During December 6th the German Empire launched a huge counter offensize agasint England, seizing control of Eastern and Northen England leaving the West and South to be its self. in 1919 America and other Allied Powers surrendered to the Cenetral Powers. In 1919 Austria had a revolt agasint Germany, Germany seized Austria within Five weeks. Once March 2nd on the Day of the Kaisers birthday Joel Wilhelm declared that the First World War was finnaly over and now most of Europe is ran by Germany, with a Imperialisct party. Once Kaiser Wilhelm dies his thorn will be passed to Kronz Prinz Jonas. A New Era (After 1919) After 1919 Germany controled most of Europe and ran it by Imperialism. in 1925 The West, and South of England attacked North and East German occupied england, North Ireland done the same to South Occupied Ireland which was later called the Anglo-Celtic Revolt. Scotland stepped in to the fight in 1927 but was shortly defeated after one year of fighting due to mass bombing raids by Bombers. in 1928 Kaiser Joel Wilhelm was attempted to be assinated by "Kaiser Vohlkson" of Vohlklands. He was shot seven times by a MP-1919, He was set ablaze within a boat sailing off in france coast. North Ireland fell to South Occupied Ireland in 1928 May 5th, South and East England fell also. In 1929 Luftwaffe leader Robert Goerdeler designed the First Rocket boosted Engine, it was being tested. In 1930 Kaiser Wilhelm with his Generals and Obserts made a new design for Tanks making the Panzer Mark IV, Panzer I, Panzer Five. (Fictonal Tanks) In 1933 Another war broke out but not in Europe but within the United States, A second Civil war. With the South wanting to side with Imperial Europe, and the North wanting to side with Russia and Asia (Communist Countrys) hell raged lose and German-Empire Stepped in and settled the second Civil War helping the South. South United States was apart of the Imperialisct German Empire and was renamed the "United States Of Germany". The North United States was Renamed "The Communist State of America". (More to come soon) Famous People and their service to Germany Ulrike Abendorth Kaiser Joel Whilhem II Jurgen Ziegler More to come. Soldiers of the German Empire (The Backbone) German Empire Officers German Empire Enlisted/NCO's New Infantry, Cavalry, and Artillery Divisions of the German Army (1919 -) 1st Irish Infantry Division "McCarthy's Rifles" 66th French Sappers British 1st Guards 32nd Belgian Shock Troopers 18th Polish Strumtroopen 12th French Fusiliers 24th Russian Sappers 15th Irish Guards Ulster Rifles (Post Anglo-Celtic Revolt of 1928) Category:Browse